Learn To Forgive
by Caroline A S
Summary: Naruto selalu disiksa oleh keluarganya dan rakyat konoha sehingga dia bergabung dengan akatsuki dan menyerang konoha... Apa naruto akan kembali ke konoha dan memaafkan semua orang yang menyiksanya?


Hi minna! Saya author baru disini... Ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi maaf kalau jelek...

Title: Learn To Forgive (Belajar Untuk Memaafkan)

Rated: Whatever... But not M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo (Mungkin), dsb...

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik seperti duren dan bermata safir, berumur 3 tahun,,, namun dia sudah harus menghadapi tantangan hidup yang besar... Dia dikejar-kejar oleh warga desa konoha yang jumlahnya hampir 50 orangan dan 25% dari mereka adalah shinobi... Dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dan mengalami luka yang cukup besar

"Apa Salahku?!" kata anak berambut kuning itu sambil terisak...

"apa salahmu? Salahmu adalah sudah membunuh keluarga kami!". "Ak.. Aku ti.. Dak pernah mem... Bunuh ke.. luarga ka... Lian" kata anak yang ternyata bernama naruto itu sambil terisak..

"Hei 'monster' sudah jelas kau yang membunuh keluarga kami,,, mari serang dia!" Mereka semua memukul Naruto, Menendang, hingga sekujur tubuh anak bermata safir itu penuh luka.. Semua orang meninggalkan dia yang masih terisak... dia dengan langkah gontai dan terisak pulang ke rumah,,

'rumah? Itu bukan rumah,,, bukankah rumah adalah tempat dimana ada kehangatan,,, disana aku selalu dihina oleh nee-chan ku yang bernama Naruko Namikaze dia mengatakan bahwa aku telah membunuh kaa-chan ku,, sedangkan Tou-chan ku? Cih... Mempedulikanku saja tidak,,, dia dan Naruko Nee-Chan tidak pernah menganggapku ada dikeluarga,,, Tou-chan ah.. Apa lebih baik kupanggil Yondaime Hokage itu tidak pernah memberiku kasih sayang layaknya seorang ayah dia hanya mengasihi Naruko nee-chan... Mengapa? Apa salah ku!? Aku hanya anak berusia 3 tahun yang harus menanggung beban berat,,, masyarakat konoha menganggapku monster yang membunuh keluarga mereka 3 tahun lalu, karena monster rubah ekor 9 ditubuhku / yang bernama kyuubi (kurama).. Keluargaku? Dia menganggapku sebagai pembunuh ibuku Kushina Uzumaki.. Pada saat itu ibuku yang seorang jinchuriki kyuubi sebelumku meninggal karena menyegel kyuubi ditubuhku,,, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya tanggal 10 Oktober aku lahir namun ketika aku lahir,, ada seorang pria bertopeng yang melepaskan kyuubi dari kaa-chan ku... Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah karena dia usai melahirkan sehingga ia meninggal ketika usai menyegel kyuubi... Sejak saat itu seluruh orang membenciku,,, kecuali beberapa orang yang masih mengakui keberadaanku yaitu sahabatku akamichi choji, nara shikamaru, hyuga hinata, hyuga neji, paman teuchi, ayame nee-chan, dan hokage ketiga / hiruzen sarutobi... Dan seorang pria yang cukup tua dan mesum bernama jiraiya atau biasa kupanggil ero-sannin... Karena mereka aku bertahan dalam dunia ini... aku uzumaki naruto berjanji akan membuat seluruh orang dikonoha bahkan seluruh dunia mengakui keberadaanku... Uzumaki? Ya aku menggunakan marga kaa-chan ku karena tou-chan ku tidak menganggapku putranya,,, tapi suatu hari aku pasti akan membuatnya menganggapku aku akan mencapai impianku yaitu menjadi seorang hokage yang diakui semua orang'

Ketika aku sampai dirumah,,, Naruko nee-chan bukannya mengobatiku tapi justru menambah lukaku... Luka tubuhku bisa dihilangkan tetapi luka dihatiku tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan... Aku menangis sendiri dikamar dan merenungi nasibku... Sambil mengobati lukaku 'sendirian' tidak tahu kaa-chan dialam sana melihatku seperti ini menangis atau tidak!?

"Naruto!" Suara yang sangat kukenal suara hokage keempat ayahku minato namikaze... "Ada apa Tou-Chan?"...

"Hmm... Aku dan Naruko akan pergi latihan kau tunggulah rumah, Naruko akan segera masuk akademi dia ingin aku melatihnya!",,,

"mmm... Tou-Chan apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanyaku...

"Hei, monster kau disini saja tidak perlu menggangguku dengan tou-chan" sahut Naruko nee-chan... Hatiku perih rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku mencapai mimpiku... Yaitu menjadi hokage... Dan Aku akan buktikan anak yang selama ini mereka siksa akan menjadi seorang anak yang kuat... Aku diam diam berlatih gulungan gulungan ayahku sekarang aku sudah bisa mengontrol chakra... Aku sudah mempelajari kagebunshin no jutsu (jurus seribu bayangan) dan juga... Hiraishin no jutsu jurus andalan tou-chan ku karena jurus itulah dia dijuluki konoha kiroi senko (konoha yellow flash / si kilat kuning konoha) dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha mempelajari rasengan yang juga merupakan jurus andalan tou-chan hmm... Sebenarnya aku sudah dapat menggunakan 5 elemen yaitu katon (api), suiton (air), fuuton (angin), doton (tanah), dan raiton (kilat / petir) meski Sebenarnya belum sempurna... aku tidak pernah menunjukan kekuatanku karena aku berlatih diam-diam... Jika mereka mengetahuinya aku akan dalam masalah besar,,, mereka pasti akan mengadukanku ke tou-chan atau yondaime hokage itu dan dia pasti akan membunuhku karena berlatih diam-diam dan mencuri gulungan... Mungkin jika naruko yang melakukan dia akan diam saja dan mendukung tetapi,,,,, yang melakukan adalah aku 'uzumaki naruto' anak yang dibencinya dan anak yang tidak dianggapnya... Huuh... Kami-sama kenapa kau membiarkanku terpuruk,,, tetapi aku percaya apa yang dilakukan kami-sama adalah yang terbaik untukku,,, pasti ada pelangi sehabis hujan... Aku akan mengalahkan mereka yang menghinaku... "Naruto" suara seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunan, aku mencari-cari siapa orang yang memangilku...

"Hei, Gaki aku ada disini ditubuhmu, jika kau ingin bertemu denganku pejamkanlah matamu dan fokuslah!" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan fokus seketika dia sudah berada disebuah tempat dengan penjara yang sangat besar... Didalamnya terkurung seekor bijuu yang besar... Naruto terbelalak "kyuu, kau yang memanggilku?" "Tentu... Hei, gaki apa kau benci konoha"

"Tentu,"

"Apa kau ingin mengalahkan mereka yang membencimu?" Tanya kyuubi

"Hmm... Tentu saja aku pasti akan menunjukan pada mereka bahwa aku dapat mengalahkan mereka" kata bocah bermata safir itu dengan semangat yang menyala nyala

"Jika kau tetap berada di konoha kau tidak akan pernah mencapai impianmu, lihat tou-chan mu tidak mau mengajarimu, sedangkan nee-chan mu tiap hari menghinamu, keluarlah dari konoha dan carilah orang yang memang pantas kau sebut keluarga dan carilah guru yang hebat... Kau adalah anak yang berbakat kau tidak pantas berada didesa yang masyarakatnya buta, tidak mengetahui penderitaan anak yang mereka siksa dan hanya berani menyiksa anak kecil" kata kyuubi

"Hei ngomong ngomong apa kau sadar, aku disiksa karena kau?"

"Hn... Aku sadar! Tapi aku dikendalikan saat itu, dengan seseorang bertopeng" "Hmm... Benarkah baiklah aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu"

"Kau terlalu polos" kata kyuu

Tiba tiba naruto bangun dari tidurnya dia melihat tou-channya sedang makan bersama naruko... Sambil tertawa dan tidak mengajak naruto makan bersama mereka. setiap hari memang naruto akan makan setelah mereka berdua usai makan karena naruko tidak ingin makan bersama naruto, dan sang ayah hanya mengikuti permintaan sang putri tersayang. Hatinya hancur,,, melihat tou-chan nya tidak mempedulikannya... Akhirnya bocah bermata safir ini memutuskan menuruti kata kyuubi... Dia keluar konoha... Dia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat,,, namun... Ketika tou-chan nya dan naruko membaca... Naruko dan hokage keempat itu hanya biasa dan berfikir bahwa naruto pasti kembali... Isi surat itu:

'Tou-chan, naruko nee-chan maafkan naru, naru pergi keluar konoha, naru ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa naru dapat menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat... Dan akan mengalahkan semua orang yang pernah menghina naru... Naru tau kalian akan menganggap itu hanya khayalanku Tetapi suatu hari nanti kalian akan terkejut ketika aku kembali ke konoha... Aku akan menjadi ninja yang sangat kuat,,, saat itu, semua orang yang pernah menghina naru akan menyesal, sekian surat dari naru... Semoga tou-chan dan naruko nee-chan akan selalu sehat disana' UZUMAKI NARUTO... Mereka berfikir seperti itu karena tidak mengetahui kekuatan anak berumur 3 tahun itu, yang sebenarnya... Sementara itu diluar konoha anak dengan mata sebiru lautan dan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning sedang memasuki sebuah desa yang selalu diguyur hujan... Disana dia bertemu dengan seorang dengan topeng spiral yang sedang melawan 10 shinobi entah dari desa mana, naruto pun mengalahkan 10 orang itu... orang bertopeng spiral yang mengaku bernama tobi itu kagum akan anak berusia 3 tahun itu... Dia mengajak naruto bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi hitam yaitu akatsuki... Naruto pun mau,,, disana sudah ada 9 anggota akatsuki yaitu... Uchiha itachi, zetsu, deidara, sasori, kisame, hidan, nagato atau biasa dipanggil pein, Yahiko, dan konan... Ketika tobi membawa naruto masuk... Semua orang memandang heran, kecuali satu-satunya wanita di akatsuki yaitu konan,,, konan menghampiri naruto dan mencubit pipinya

"ahh... Kenapa kau mencubitku"

"Karena kau sangat imut namaku konan,,, siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki naruto" jawab naruto

"Hmm... Kau boleh memangilku konan nee-chan naru-chan"

"Baiklah" kata naruto sambil tersenyum Tobi pun menjelaskan bahwa naruto sudah menjadi anggota akatsuki satu persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri... Dan...

2 tahun kemudian Seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata safir sebiru lautan bersama seorang perempuan berambut hampir seperti warna ungu dengan bunga dari kertas, sedang menunggu yahiko yang janji akan mengajari naruto,, beberapa teknik... Konan memang sangat menyayangi naruto dan menganggap naruto keluarganya... Dan naruto sudah tumbuh sebagai anak kecil yang bisa dibilang hebat... Diusia 5 tahun dia bisa menguasai 5 elemen,,, dan jurus-jurus ninja lainnya... Dan naruto sangat dekat dengan anggota akatsuki mereka sudah bagaikan keluarga bagi naruto apalagi konan dan yahiko yang mengangkat naruto jadi anak mereka... "Tou-chan"

"Hai naru-chan sudah lama menunggu?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya... Dan... Konan langsung mencubit pipi naruto yang imut itu... "Ugh... Jangan mencubitku seakan akan aku anak kecil kaa-chan" kata naruto

"Ah... Kau memang anak kecil naru-chan umurmu baru 5 tahun"

Yahiko hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran konan dan naruto itu.. Akhirnya naruto dan yahiko pun belajar... Naruto bergumam dalam hati 'keluarga... Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan memiliki keluarga,, seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian... Dan seorang ayah yang mau mengajariku jurus-jurus ninja, oh... kami-sama' terkadang deidara datang dan... Dia mau mengajari naruto seni yaitu ledakan sedangkan sasori berkata lain mereka pun justru adu mulut sambil mengajari seni... Terkadang itachi memberi naruto cerita tentang adiknya uchiha sasuke... Dan zetsu, hidan, kisame mereka biasanya mengunjungi dan mengajak naruto bermain... Sedangkan pein... Dia biasanya datang sambil membawa makanan dan mereka makan bersama... Pein memang suka memasak dan dia suka mencoba memasak berbagai masakan dan membawa untuk dicicipi naruto terkadang ada yang enak, terlalu asin, terlalu pedas, dsb... Tobi? Mereka hanya bertemu saat ada pertemuan... Karena dia adalah ketua akatsuki... Lengkaplah kebahagian naruto disini... Dia memiliki kakak-kakak, orang tua... Dia tidak merasa kesepian seperti dulu lagi,,, dia bergumam 'akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah keluarga yang hangat'..

Di konoha sang yondaime hokage selalu merenungi perkataan putra bungsunya itu, sikapnya padanya... Dia menyesali seluruh sikapnya itu... Dan... Sang putri setiap hari selalu senang hingga suatu hari dia merasa kesepian dirumah menyadari tidak ada yang biasanya ia hina,,, untuk melampiaskan kekesalannnya... Dia menyadari sikap buruknya pada naruto dan merenungi itu setiap hari sambil menyesalinya memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir... "Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak melihat anak itu!"...

Di markas akatsuki, tobi memanggil seluruh anggotanya... Dia mengetahui dendam naruto pada konoha karena naruto telah menceritakannya...

"Naru-chan selama ini kau telah mengabdi pada akatsuki sekarang saatnya kita membalaskan dendammu yang sudah lama kau pendam... kalian bersepuluh pergi kekonoha hancurkan konoha,,, bunuh orang yang menyakiti hati naruto... Jangan sisakan satu pun"

"Ha'i" kata mereka bersepuluh

Di konoha sebuah ledakan besar terjadi ternyata itu adalah katon naruto...

"Ledakan apa itu?" tanya minato pada seorang Anbu

"Kelompok yang dikenal dengan akatsuki sedang menyerang desa kita"

"Mengapa mereka menyerang konoha?"

"Saya tidak tahu"

"Baik mari kita pergi kesana" kata sang yondaime

"Ha'i"

Ditempat ledakan terjadi sudah ada banyak jounin dan Anbu serta seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning bermata violet, ya... Dia adalah naruko,,, dia terkejut melihat adik lelakinya ada disana sebagai anggota akatsuki yaitu organisasi hitam... Tak berapa lama yondaime dan seorang Anbu datang...

"Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau ada disana?" Tanya yondaime

"Owh... Tou-chan oh... Maksudku yondaime hokage"

Semua orang terkejut melihat itu termasuk sang hokage keempat

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan,,, mengapa kau menjadi seperti itu?"

"Hmm... Bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata aku akan membalas kalian... Kalian yang sudah membuatku merasa kesepian dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan sebuah keluarga... Lihat,,, apa kalian sudah menyesali yang pernah kalian lakukan padaku" Semua orang langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan bocah 5 tahun didepan mereka.. naruto langsung mengeluarkan jurus suitonnya... Beberapa orang terseret air dan naruto segera menggunakan doton dan jurus lainnya untuk menyingkirkan semua anbu, jounin, beberapa orang yang berhasil lari selamat, beberapa dari mereka mati juga ada yang pingsan... Yang masih bertahan adalah hokage keempat. naruko sudah pingsan... melihat sang putri terkapar tak berdaya, minato benar benar merasa sakit hati...

"Kau... Kau teganya melukai kakakmu sendiri"

"Hmm... Jadi dia kakakku ya?!"

"Kau... Keterlaluan...!"

"Dia bukan kakakku, dia tidak pernah memberiku kasih sayang seorang kakak lihat! dia adalah itachi nii-chan (menunjuk itachi), nagato nii-chan (menunjuk nagato / pein), zetsu nii-chan (menunjuk zetsu), hidan nii-chan (menunjuk hidan), kisame nii-chan (menunjuk kisame), deidara nii-chan (menunjuk deidara), sasori nii-chan (menunjuk sasori)... Dan wanita itu adalah konan nee-chan atau sekarang sudah menjadi kaa-chan ku (sambil menunjuk konan) dan laki laki itu adalah yahiko nii-chan atau sekarang adalah tou-chan ku (sambil menunjuk yahiko)..."

"Kau... Kau bahkan melupakan keluargamu yang sebenarnya!" Kata minato setengah berteriak

"Haa... Aku? Melupakan? Keluargaku? Apa tidak salah keluargaku lah yang telah melupakanku sehingga aku mencari keluarga yang dapat memberiku kehangatan keluarga, apa itu keluarga? Keluarga adalah tempat dimana kita bisa mendapat kehangatan tapi itu tidak berlaku padaku dikonoha... Aku punya keluarga tapi mereka melupakanku... Tou-chan ku tidak menganggapku, dan nee-chan ku setiap hari menghinaku... Desa tempat yang seharusnya menjadi rumahku justru memusuhiki hanya ada beberapa orang yang menganggap keberadaanku 'aku hanya ingin keluarga yang bisa memberiku kehangatan layaknya keluarga'" ucap naruto. Minato sedikit tersentak dan terkejut, ia tahu bahwa selama ini ia pilih kasih,

"Naruto, kembalilah aku berjanji jika kau mau meninggalkan organisasi itu dan kembali ke konoha aku akan memberimu kasih sayang seorang ayah... Dan naruko akan menjadi kakak yang baik... Dan warga konoha pasti akan menerimamu aku berjanji naruto!"

"Benarkah?!"

Minato dengan wajah penuh harap dan bersemangat mengangguk,, sementara konan dan yahiko beteriak "naruto!" Dengan wajah yang lesu seakan akan mereka Akan kehilangan naruto untuk selamanya semua anggota akatsuki juga begitu...

"Hmm... Tapi,,, itu sudah terlambat yondaime hokage,,, aku sudah terlanjur merasakan sakit hati dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku hanya dimanfaatkan karena aku telah kuat sekarang!"

Wajah sang hokage keempat terlihat kecewa sangat, kecewa dan seluruh anggota akatsuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan... Tiba tiba sekelebat cahaya merah muncul dan muncul sesosok wanita berambut merah bermata violet ia hanya bisa dilihat naruto... Dan... Naruto langsung terkejut melihat sang kaa-chan tercinta yang sudah meninggal berada disini... Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun karena kaget

"Naruto, belajarlah untuk memaafkan, aku tau rasa sakitmu, aku tau memaafkan bagimu sangat sulit tetapi... Kau harus bisa, naruto aku sangat mencintaimu... Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini" seketika kushina hilang dari pandangan naruto... Benda kecil sebening krystal mulai jatuh dari mata safir naruto... Semua heran mengapa naruto menangis,, hingga dia maju dan memeluk perut sang yondaime hokage karena memang tingginya baru segitu

"Gomen, tou-chan"

"Naruto"

Mereka berdua menangis... Akatsuki hanya bisa memandangi mereka dan terharu dengan ayah dan anak itu... Konan merasa akan segera kehilangan naruto... Tapi tiba tiba sosok tobi muncul dan berkata pada naruto

"Fuh... Kau sudah tak ada gunanya, aku akan mencari orang lain untuk memenuhi ambisiku 'mendapatkan dunia'" Tobi pun menghilang semua segera sadar bahwa selama ini tobi hanya memanfaatkan mereka... Akhirnya sang yondaime hokage bersedia menampung mereka di konoha yang kakak naruto tetaplah kakak naruto dan konan dan yahiko menjadi orang tua angkat naruto... Naruko? Dia sudah menganggap naruto sebagai adiknya dan tidak menyalahkan naruto akan kematian kushina... Warga desa? Mereka menerima naruto dan meminta maaf pada naruto mereka sadar mereka salah... Naruto kini sudah kembali mengejar mimpinya menjadi hokage yang diakui semua orang... Dan dia berjanji dalam hatinya dia akan selalu mengingat ajaran kushina tentang memaafkan!

*The End*

Maaf ya kalau jelek... REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
